Remember Me
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: "Jake?" I asked. Jacob turned to me, eyes wet with fresh tears. "Yeah, Ness?" I swallowed, staring out at the sunset. "D-Do you miss them?" He didn't answer, only turned to watch the sunset with me from the roof of our Australian home. A single tear slid down my cheek as the reality I tried to hide from hit me in the face. "Jake?" "Yeah?" "They aren't coming back."
1. Preface

**Preface**:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hello, my name is Renesmee, and I am the only surviving member of my family. At least, that's what I think. Currently, with my best friend Jacob, I am on the run. From what, I cannot tell you. Life has never been to utterly horrifying, dangerous, and thrilling for me all at the same time. You see, my parents, along with the rest of my family and friends, have been supposedly murdered in cold blood because I was a mistake to the world. _

_If I was a mistake, then why would god create me?  
Although, of course, considering the recent events and situations I've lived in, I've really lost hope in God, or that there is even a higher power that takes residence in the sky. _

_It's been exactly..._

_Well..._

_I stopped keeping track of time in order to distract myself from the death of my family members. I could remember them all clearly, the beautiful memories we all shared..._

_Esme, my sweet, caring grandmother who loved to cook, garden, and spend time with everyone. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. Carlisle, my British grandfather from London that loved being a doctor and reading medical text and other materials. Rosalie, my beautiful blonde aunt who spoiled me rotten and cared for me as if I was her own. (Sadly, auntie Rose can't have children, but she would be a great mother if she could.) Emmett, my goofy uncle who loved video games, playing pranks, and wrestling with my uncle Jasper. Jasper! Oh, my southern gentlemen who had a way of making the nightmares go away, was a history fanatic, and loved the south more than anything. _

_Alice, my super diva of an aunt who loved to shop, design clothes, model clothes, and was known for her energetic nature (She loved to bounce around and practically skip all over the place). My mother, Isabella, who was selfless, a perfect mother, and a perfect wife. She read to me every night. Oh, how I miss her. And my father, Edward! He had a way of knowing what you were thinking, which made him slightly annoying, but still lovable at the same time. He had the strangest, most beautiful shade of bronze hair, which I inherited. _

_Then there was Jacob's friends that became my friends as well._

_Seth, the ever cheerful fifteen year old boy who could never hate anyone, and constantly had a smile on his face. He was the optimist, which made him the person everyone went to when they were in a bad mood._

_Leah. She never liked me, we never talked, but I know she's not a bad person like everyone thinks. She's just been through a lot. She cares deeply for her brother Seth, and, although she doesn't agree with Jacob's choices, she supports him one hundred percent!_

_Jacob, the leader of the two siblings. He was a giant, extremely buff and muscular, and he was a math nerd. Don't tell anyone I told you that, he might kill med. Jacob didn't like to seem weak, but I knew he was a big softy somewhere underneath that muscle. He loved his dad, Billy, and didn't mind taking care of him. He had other brothers back home, and even though they didn't always get along, he misses them._

_Jacob and I don't really like to talk about what we may or may not have lost, but there are times when we need to get it out. Jacob is a bit different in expressing himself. Sometimes he talks to me, other times he doesn't. When he does talk to me, it surprises me that a seventeen year old boy could feel so much pain, love, anger, hate, and sadness and not keel over. _

_Of course, I felt the same._

_None of us were too eager about my mother's plan to send me away from the danger with Jacob. Actually, if I wanted to describe exactly how Jacob felt, I would have to say that he's pretty pissed. _

_Excuse my language!  
After witnessing several of Jacob's tantrums, we shall call them that, I've been exposed to new, more vulgar, language._

_Anyways, back to the story!_

_Jacob and I never stayed in place for too long. We went to the northern states first, and my personal favorite was New York. Such pretty lights and many sights to see. But, like I said, there comes a time when we had to keep moving. _

_We then traveled to the southern states, or the ones between. You know, since having the sun on our side really did give us an advantage. We stayed away from Texas, because Jacob remembered some details from uncle Jasper's past that made us realize that going to Texas was like signing over our souls to the devil and we might as well be claimed dead._

_After a while, we mostly stayed in the air as much as possible. When we were forced to travel by land, Jacob always messed with our scents. I asked what he was doing, and he said he had to confuse whoever was following us. _

_I did have good distractions, provided by Jacob himself. Since my parents were...let's not say dead, let's say **currently** **unavailable**!_

_So, while my parents were **currently** **unavailable**, Jacob gave me a childhood that they couldn't._

_Before our little road trips, I didn't know what was so great about Disney Land. And now? It took Jacob three hours to pry me off the front gate so we could leave. I only let go because he promised me would come back one day. _

_I asked him how he felt about everything, to make sure he was doing alright._

_He said, **"If I don't think about it, it's easier to get out of bed in the morning and be alive." **_

_I didn't know he felt that way. Now that I think about it, he did take a while to climb out of bed. _

_Since we couldn't always talk to each other about some things, or we just weren't ready to talk about it, we left letters under the floorboards. And, after some serious thinking and pondering, we also left gifts/reminders of our family there too, if we could find any._

_The first time we started leaving reminders with the letters was when Jacob thought he saw Alice at the mall. Honestly, I thought it was Alice too. I mean, when you're deprived of someone for so long, your mind likes to make you see what you want to see. The girl who looked like Alice was short, about 5'2, had short, spiky black hair that was all over the place, and she was bouncing around._

_Embarrassingly, the girl we saw was a small child, about eight years of age._

_Jacob then went out and bought a rose, the most beautiful from the bouquet, as a reminder for Rosalie and her beauty. I bought Call of Duty, a reminder for Emmett. Jacob and I bought split the bill on a miniature piano for Edward and a copy of Wuthering Heights for Bella. I bought a cowboy hat for Jasper, Jacob bought a **I'm a diva, so fucking deal with it!** shirt for Alice that was rather fashionable. _

_Also, some flower pots for Esme, and a shirt that said **World's Sexiest British Dad Since 1640** for Carlisle. We bought a stuffed grey wolf for Leah, and a bag full of stickers with smiley faces and happy quotes for Seth._

_Of course, the reminders could never satisfy our needs for the real thing._

_But, in situations like this, you have to make due._

_Life gets better...hopefully._

_Until next time, _

_Renesmee _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything except additional characters. All the greatness that is twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer, who is freaking awesome. Alright, read on!**

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View: **

My first time being on a plane, and it's because my family died trying to protect me.

Gee, that makes my day!  
Not.

After spreading our scent around on land long enough, Jacob said we had to do that so they couldn't find us easily, we had gotten into the air. I think Jacob had a mini stroke once he saw how much money was in the bag. I was too; that was the most money I've seen in my entire few months old life! I had taken the window seat, staring out at the dark sky and trying to push the painful memories away. Jacob was wide awake, although I could tell he wanted to go to sleep, and he was clearly annoyed with the flight attendant who kept flirting with him in less than professional attempts to win his attention.

"You can go to sleep, you know," I told him quietly. "I might get some sleep."

"I'm sorry, Ness." He whispered. "About everything. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm sorry."

Blinking my tears away rapidly, I nodded and turned back to the window. I know he just wanted to talk about what happened, but I'm not ready. I might never be ready. I mean, I just lost my entire family, and all my friends, in less than a week. That's exactly something you can have a quick recovery from. It was hard to fall asleep, especially since I was so used to my mother reading me stories, or my dad humming a lullaby.

I suppose I was spoiled rotten, having so much while other children out there have so little. Of course, I'm one of 'those children' now that my life fell apart.

Jacob snored softly by my side, and I tucked a pillow under his head. He needed the rest. He may not want to admit it, but I know he's depressed over what happened. I'm sure he even misses Rosalie. As far as I'm concerned, he and Rosalie made each other's day by making cruel jokes and smirking at each other. I guess that was their way of bonding.

I think he's missing Esme the most. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but when I asked, while on the run a few days ago, he told me it was because Esme reminded him of his mother before she died. He didn't elaborate, so it was clear that the conversation about his mother and Esme were over. Now that I think about it, Esme and Jacob were pretty close. He talked to her a lot, watched her garden, helped her out around the house, and he especially loved inhaling her cooking.

Speaking of eating, I wonder how we're going to survive long enough with Jacob's appetite?  
I've seen that boy eat more than ten times a day, and that's not even including breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And his snacks. And his mini meals before the actual meal. I guess he'll starve for a few hours, then. And how would I feed? I'm sure Jacob wouldn't choose any big cities where I could be spotted with my teeth in an animal, but I'm not sure. I don't like much human food.

Except for eggs.

Jesus, eggs were so good.  
Especially when you put extra salt and pepper on them and-

I need to stop thinking about food before I accidentally cause a scene on this plane and start screaming for eggs. I'm sure Jacob would love that. That would be completely inconspicuous.

Oh! Big girl word of the day!

Closing my eyes, I tried to push away my thoughts, and soon, I was asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a fancy hotel room, half way covered by the blankets. Yawning loudly, I realized I was alone in this room, and started to panic.

He left me. Oh. My. God. He left me. Like, totally ditched me in a hotel room!

Jumping out of bed, I yanked open the bathroom door, and screamed.

Because standing right in front of me was a horse sized russet colored werewolf. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I sank to my knees. I really wasn't expecting that. I think I need an aspirin.

"Jacob?" I whimpered. "I thought you left me."

Jacob whined, shaking his huge head and coming closer to me. He rested his head in my lap, staring at me with his huge brown eyes. Smiling, I knew I had overreacted. He wouldn't have left me alone. And I understood why he came into the bathroom to change; I would have a stroke if I woke up and found a wolf at the foot of my bed.

"Do...you hear anyone?"

A single tear slid down his cheek before he shook his head no.

If it was possible, my heart broke even more. I guess I never thought of how Jacob would react to losing his pack, his family. I never realized how close they were. I remember Seth, who was Jacob's little brother. Wherever Jacob went, Seth followed. Same with Leah.

But if they're dead..

I rose to my feet, whispering, "I'll let you have a moment..."

* * *

By the time Jacob came out, he looked visibly better. He no longer looked tired, he took a shower, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

He sat on the bed, and I thought he was going to burst into tears. I'd never seen Jacob cry before. Well, if you didn't count what happened in the bathroom.

"Do you miss them?" I asked gently. "Your pack?"

He smiled weakly, and nodded.  
"I could really use Seth's cheerful attitude right now..."

He paused, turning to face me and sit next to me on the bed, then continued. "I left them alone to fight. If I had stayed, if I didn't abandoned them.."

"Hey!" I snapped. "You didn't abandon them. They were okay with you and I leaving to protect me. And besides, you're the true Alpha, carrying the strongest bloodline, the strongest wolf possible. If you're alive, everything is okay. As long as the true Alpha is okay, everything is okay."

He slowly broke down as I wrapped my arms around him. I was crying too.

"I miss my mommy," I sobbed.

"I know, Ness," He whispered. "One day we'll go back and see what happened, but not for a while. Not for a while."  
Nodding, I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Jacob said we were in New York, and after some serious foot stomping, we checked out of the hotel and went to see the Empire State Building. It was beautiful. My hand was in Jacob's when a woman came over to us.

"Hi," she beamed at Jacob, completely ignoring me. "I've never seen you around here. You new?"

"Yes," I answered for him, smiling innocently. "My mommy just went to the bathroom. She should be back soon. Would you like to meet her?"

Red faced, she huffed and stomped away. Jacob snickered, rolling his eyes as he tugged me along.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked.

Shrugging, I say, pointing, "I want to try a croissant."

Growling quietly at any female that stared at Jacob for too long, we finally got a secluded table I'm the back of the tiny café.

Jacob ate like a horse, and I simply watched, nibbling on my croissant quietly and sipping from my mug of green tea. Turning to stare out the window, I sighed sadly. It hurt to remember my family and friends, but forgetting them would be even worse. A sharp pain went through my chest, and I winced, hoping Jacob wouldn't notice.

But, of course, he did. He sighed, and looked at me with concern.

"Ness," he said gently. "I know it might not mean much, but we could...call there in a few months. Or go see if anyone is there. Try not to think about it, alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Okay."

* * *

Later that day, we were on the road again. We were on a tour bus, and it was night time. Mostly everyone was asleep, except for Jacob and I. We were sitting in the very back of the bus. Jacob was counting the money we had left, and writing down names of places we could and should travel to. I noticed that most places were very sunny, warm areas.

"Florida? California?" I whispered.

He shrugged.  
"Vampires can't go out in the sunlight. The sun is our friend from now on."

"New York?"

"I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower."

"Well, what are we going to do in Florida and California, when we get there?"

"Nessie," He grinned, lowering his voice even more so that I had to lean in to hear him. "You've never experienced childhood until you've been to Disney World and Disney Land."

"What's so great about Disney?"

He actually growled at me, looking at me with a horrified expression.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He gasped. "How dare you take the name of Disney in vain? Have you no shame?"

Arching an eyebrow, I hissed, "Elaborate."

"Disney amusement parks are like...the childhood of childhoods. There are roller coasters with loops, that go so high that you can almost touch a cloud. Its like running at vampire speed, except you're sitting and spinning and turning wildly. And its only a great experience if you throw your arms up and scream at the top of your lungs! There's funnel cake, a sugary dessert that's like cake, with sugar piled on top of it. There's sweet and sour drinks, soda, cotton candy, games! Games where you can win goldfish, overly large stuffed animals, and capes! You can meet Disney characters, get their autographs... Nessie, the first time I went to Disney land with my family, I cried because it was the greatest day of my life. It took me three hours to pry me off the front gate so we could leave."

Well, when he put it that way...

"Take me to Disneyland!" I commanded rather loudly. Jacob smacked a hand over my mouth, looked down the aisle to make sure no one heard, then spoke.

"One day, Ness," he promised as he leaned back into his seat, staring at the list. "Maybe soon, since they'd never expect us to go there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," He whispered, looking thoughtful, "The Volturi can't exactly send their people looking in broad daylight, can they? And, anyways, they'd expect us to wait for the Cullen's in a cloudy, vampire approved town. They'll check those first. And possibly send out a reward for our heads."

"You make it sound so casual," I muttered, ignoring the pang of pain in my chest at the mention of my vampire family. "As if we aren't on the run from death."

"I was going to die anyway," he retorted. "I can only be immortal if I keep phasing. And I want to settle down one day, have a family and kids."

"Do you miss them?"

He looked out the window, then back at me with a sad expression.  
"Yeah," he confessed. "I miss them. All of them. Even Rosalie."

Wincing, I replied, "I know you miss them. I meant your pack and your family."

He sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair.  
"Yeah," he repeated. "I miss them. Seth was like my little brother, you know? We started hanging out because whenever Leah came to hang out with Quil, Embry and I, she had to bring Seth. And Seth was pretty damn cool for a little kid; he wasn't a narc and he had a sense of humor. And I miss Lee, too. She was the only one who would give it to me straight and not care if she hurt my feelings. But she was the most honest person I know. And I loved her for that. Embry, Quil, and I? We were always causing trouble.

"We loved to play pranks and try the less dangerous looking stunts we saw in T.V. and always wrestling. Quil had the biggest crush on Leah, but Leah hid herself behind me. We pretended we were in love. Embry caught on real quick but didn't say anything. Seth believed it and he got so excited about having me as a future in-law.

"And my dad was the coolest parent ever. I mean, he's in a wheelchair and all, but he's scary as hell. He has crazy aim too. That's why I like to put the knives in high places, but he always finds a way to get them. He would let me go out at night as long as I wasn't out past one and he gave me my first beer at thirteen, but, technically, I had already accidentally drank half of it so he just told me to drink the rest because its immoral to waste a perfectly good beer."

A tear slid down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away. I smiled sadly.

"We're pretty messed up, huh?" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. "We're broken."

"Its okay not to be okay," he whispered back. "At least then you know how broken you really are."

"I want them back, Jake," I cried. "I want them so bad."

"I know, Ness," he murmured, stroking my hair as he let me cry. "I know."

* * *

I woke up in a hotel room, a cheap one by the looks of it. I turned over and saw Jacob leaning against the wall. I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged.

"We have to save money, kid," he explained, starting to pack up. "You want to write a letter?"

I nodded. He handed me paper and a pen.

_Dear...whoever, _

_I'm sad. I'm lonely. Even with Jacob here, I feel like I'm lost, with no one to guide me. I cried last night. I don't know where we are, and I'm pretty sure Jacob doesn't know either. When we write these letters, we place them in places no one would look. _

_I cant write much, we have to leave soon. I miss being able to stay in place with my family. I miss when my daddy would read me bedtime stories or him my lullaby. And I miss when my mommy would hold me in her arms until I fell asleep. _

_Jacob...he's indifferent. I think that's his way of trying not to feel anything. But I can see it in his eyes, even though he hides it pretty well. _

_Until next time, _

_Renesmee _

I closed the note, and Jacob yanked up a floorboard, putting it in there.

"The hotel's trashy anyway," he said. "They won't think twice about any broken boards."

We shuffled out into the sunlight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Renesmee's Point of View: **

"Ugh!" Jake groaned from beside me. "I hate malls!"

Rolling my eyes, I grinned. "You said we had to be in crowded places if you know who comes looking for us."

"We couldn't have gone to the beach or something?"

"And have them drag us underwater? Nope, not gonna happen, Jakey-Poo."

He growled. "Watch it, Ness."

I grinned, my first genuine smile since the incident. I babbled on about how great the mall is, clinging to the memory of Alice and trying to distract myself from bursting into tears. I continued to talk for minutes, and when I looked to Jake for an opinion, I found him several paces behind me, staring intently at a small girl with black, spiky hair.

Black. Spiky. Hair.

Alice.

_Alice?_

ALICE!

"Alice!" I screamed, waving my arms frantically, ignoring the stares i got and dodging Jake's arms. "Alice! Its me! Nessie! Alice!"

I was running off after her, pushing through the crowd and tuning out Jacob's voice as he called after me. Alice. She was alive. That meant the others were alive!

Or not.

No, Renesmee, I thought. Think of the positives. They're alive. I know it. I can feel it!

"Alice!"

Where was she going?

"Nessie!"

Why was she running from me? Didn't she know who I was? I pushed myself harder, faster, lungs about to burst from the spontaneous exercise routine. Alice disappeared inside a store, and I followed suit. She was darting in and out of clothing racks, then running out a back entrance. She was fast! I didn't call her name anymore, only because I was out of breath, but i still forced my aching legs to make longer strides.

I pushed my way through more crowds, wincing and flinching at the people who pushed back or who called me hurtful names as they continued on their way.

She was close.

_So close._

_Alice._

I lunged for her, knocking her to the ground and we hit the floor with a thud.

"Alice! I'm so happy to see..."

Only...that wasn't Alice.

A small girl, about eight years old, stared up at me with horror filled eyes, wiggling wildly. An older look-alike of her rushed up and knocked me off her, scowling while she dusted the small child off.

"Don't you ever put your hands on my daughter again!"

"We were just playing a game-" The girl tried to defend me, much to her mother's dismay.

Dragging the girl away, the mother screamed, "What have I told you about talking to strangers?!"

* * *

"Ness?"

I ignored Jacob's frantic yelling, cowering in a corner of the lady's room. I sobbed hysterically, desperately holding onto the memories of my dead family. Or not dead- no! They weren't alive. If they were, they would have come for me. Come for Jacob. Come to take us back. There were spider webs in the corner with me, and I didn't even have the strength to recoil form a large black spider that scampered up my leg and onto the pipes of the sinks.

_Dead._

What else could they be?

_They weren't coming back._

Wouldn't the be looking for Jacob and I? Wondering if we were safe? Tracking us down?

_It was only the two of us._

I instantly felt guilty, making Jacob panic about me when he was also in mourning.

"Nessie!" He sounded on the verge of crying. "Vanessa! Ness!"

The muffled voices barely carried through the walls. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my bony knees. I started to drift in and out of consciousness.

I snapped my eyes open, and focused on my surroundings and what I could hear around me and outside the bathroom. Closing my eyes, I concentrated.

Muted scampering echoed in my ears, and I shuddered at the possibility of a rat. The faucet leaked excessively with enough water to feed an entire family. The bathroom smelled of feces and urine, and I'm sure I saw blood stains on the floor, although I had no means to move from this comfortable spot. The stall doors, a crusty, faded blue, hung off rusty-brown hinges, and I could see the gruesome toilets that the janitors hadn't felt obligated to clean.

I thought back on today's recent events.  
How could someone look _exactly_ like Alice, but not be her? The little girl was short, full of energy, and had the hair to match! Why hadn't it been Alice? Maybe I just wanted to hold on to some belief that, if anything, Jasper and Alice got away. After all, being able to see the future does tend to get you out of a few situations, maybe even another person, say, your mate.

_But it wasn't her,_ a bitter voice in the back of my head reminded me. _It'll never be her, him, or any of them._

I jerked backwards, cracking my skull against the tile. I rubbed the sore spot, rising on shaky feet. I trudged to the mirror, disgusted at what I saw.

Cobwebs coated my hair, along with dust, dirt, blood, and other disgusting factors. My skin was flushed, pale for a half-breed like myself, and my eyes held no life. I remembered Grandpa Charlie's face when he first met me, his words.

_"She's got your eyes, Bells."_

Charlie wasn't a stupid man.  
And I'm sure he was freaking out about the Cullen's random disappearance, the abandoned house and all belongings left to collect dust. But he had Sue, and they could lean on each other as they got over their losses.

"You don't understand!" Jacob's petrified voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm all she has left! Everyone else is dead and she's only seven-"

"We will find her. You need to calm-"

"I will _not_ calm down! Something could have happened to her!"

Jacob argued with someone, possibly the mall security, as I cleaned myself up with the sandpaper tissue and grimy soap from the dispensers. I didn't hear Jacob's voice again, and when a woman burst through the bathroom door, I let out a small shriek and had a small, but primal urge to bare my teeth at her.

"Are..." She looked me over before nodding to herself. "You're Vanessa Wolfe."

I didn't answer. I mean, that's not my name. I looked over my shoulder, and when I saw no one, I realized that she was talking to me.

"Uh.."

"Your step brother is looking for you," She smiled gently, slowly stepping closer to wipe my runny nose with a soft kleenex. "He's close to strangling to mall cop, who has done absolutely nothing to help find you."

* * *

The woman, who I soon found out was Annie Smith, eventually coaxed me out of the bathroom and helped me find my way to the mall's small police station. As she said, Jacob had his hands wrapped around the officer's throat, roaring in rage and close to throwing said officer through the freshly painted wall.

"Jake?"

He immediately dropped the man, and rushed to me, engulfing me in a bear hug. I hugged him back, inhaling his familiar scent. He was right. He was all I had left now. Why would I throw that away? He's the best friend anyone could ever want.

"Vanessa?"

I turned my head to see an apologetic Annie.  
"I work her, and we'll need to file a small report, make sure he's your...family."

Nodding, I reluctantly let go of Jacob, and sat at her desk in the far corner.

"He looks a bit...big."

"He works out a lot. Likes to pump iron."

"Right," She muttered, scribbling away in a notepad. "Your family?"

I tensed, and gritted my teeth audibly. She retracted, but still held my gaze.  
"Murdered about a week ago. Jacob has been given legal consent to take care of me."

"And he's trustworthy?"

"He hasn't tried to molest me, if that's what you're implying."

"Of course not!"

Her reddening cheeks told me otherwise, and I clenched my jaw. I could see Jacob in the mirror, and he flashed me a small grin, although he growled quietly at the officer who was struggling to get to his feet after being man handled. Annie scribbled away again, and I found I didn't like her like I used to about ten minutes ago. She was very judgmental, fake. I could see the blond roots under her brown hair, stating that obvious that she changed her appearance for unknown reasons that I really wanted to find out. Her hips were too large for her frame, which, given the sight of stitches and other various marks, indicated that she had surgery. She also had breast implants.

And the only reason I could tell what any of those things were or looked like was because of a previous conversation with Jake after I scared off another potential girlfriend.

"Do you believe you are safe with Mr. Wolfe, Vanessa?"

"I'd be dead if I wasn't with him. So, yes, I'm quite sure."

She chuckled awkwardly, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Alright," She said. "You may go."

* * *

Ever hear your parents say, "Eat your veggies! You'll grow big and strong!"

Um...how about no?

Lima beans and peas are like different colored boogers. I hate boogers.

"Come on, Ness," Jake laughed. "They aren't that bad."

"You're a werewolf," I grumbled, poking at my plate. "You'd eat anything."

Jake and I had stopped for dinner before moving on to a different city, our next one being Florida.

"And how come you don't need to eat veggies?"

"Have you seen these muscles? I'm sure I have enough veggies to last me a long time, Nessie."

I sighed, frowning.  
I remembered when Jake had called me Vanessa. I hated it. Renesmee was the name my mother gave me, unique and special. Why couldn't I keep that one? Oh, right. With the Volturi still out there, not wasn't the time to get picky. I shuddered at the memory, their blood red eyes cold, dead, and unfeeling.

"Can I get you anything else?"  
The waitress came back, smiling brightly at Jacob, but refusing to look at me, as if I wasn't sitting a mere two feet away from her. Obviously she was not dispirited at my earlier coldness towards her very existence. The name tag read Candy. Hm, sounds like a name for a wh-

_No, let's not be cruel, Renesmee,_ I chided myself, glaring at the girl. _But...I couldn't have imagined the double meaning in her words...right?_

"The check please. Or...Ness? You want dessert?"

"I'd rather leave now, Jacob."

Candy beamed, still not acknowledging me. I ground my teeth together, and when she turned to walk away, I stuck my foot out, smiling as she hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Opps," I giggled. "I didn't see you there!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight or Jacob or Taylor Lautner. But I wish I did.**

**Sorry for delay in updating! High school is just really crazy and my parents like to just look over my shoulder and watch me and its just like no!  
And Superhero Sunday was on FX HD yesterday and I was really distracting. I don't only fan girl over Twilight, but also over Marvel movies and the comics. I mean, have you seen Thor? Captain America? And Lord Jesus, why is Robert Downey Jr. so gorgeous? **

**Anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View:**

**Florida**

_To whom it may concern, _

_I am starting to leave more notes behind, in places where not many people would be because I don't want random people to find these notes. Anyways, Jacob and I are in Florida. We're going to rest up at the hotel first, then go to the park, Disney Land. I like that he's giving me a childhood, because he knows I won't get another one. Not with my parents gone._

_Its gotten easier to go through the day without having a breakdown. Granted, I've been distracting myself with scaring off the horny teenage and adult girls that like to flock around Jacob like ships to a port! It's quite unbecoming, really. Also, I've been reading Shakespeare, since Jake always says that's how my dad used to talk._

_Oh! _

_I almost forgot! _

_Jacob and I bought a t-shirt in reminder of Alice. Today...we saw her. Or, we thought we did. It looked just. Like. Her. The short spiky black hair, below five two...it was the spitting image! Sadly, I chased the girl down, tackled her, got her in trouble with her mother, and almost tore the head off the mall security. _

_Jacob isn't doing so well himself, but I know he's being strong for me. He never wants to talk about his dad or his pack or anything, but I understand because I don't want to talk about it either. Not yet. Jacob said that we would talk when we were both ready, but that, right now, we both needed time to fully accept what we've been through. That might take a while, though. How will I forget that I got every killed, including Jacob's family? _

_Instead of talking about the incident, we talk about other things, like our favorite foods or our hobbies and things like that. Its been...tolerable the past few weeks...Has it been weeks? I try not to keep track- it digs up unfortunate memories. _

_Besides reading Shakespeare, I also read legends and fairy tales. Jacob reads to me in funny voices, tickling me and making sure I enjoy myself. I think my favorite story to read with him is Peter Pan. Sometimes, we imagine we're in Neverland. And, in a way, we are. We will never age, not that I know of, anyways. _

_I'd like to grow up, maybe to see the world through an adult's eyes, be wiser and have more life experience. _

_I don't have much more to say, except that Jacob needs to stop being so hot before all the girls on our floor are going to melt._

_Love,  
Nessie_

* * *

"You ready, Ness?"

I stared at myself in the mirror, making sure my hair was perfect. God, I was starting to sound just like Rose-

No!

I won't think it! I won't!  
Shaking my head, I smoothed out my bathing suit cover up and walked out the bathroom.

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm ready. Are you getting in the water?"

He was bare-chested, and I almost scolded him for taking the very high risk of a teenage girl seeing him. But it's not like it would have mattered. That boy could wear a hobo's rags and still get drooled over. His swimming trunks hung low on his hips, and he tossed me a towel and sunscreen.

"I don't know how your whole...body works, so we're not going to take any chances. Besides, the woman at the front desk was already giving my funny looks."

I grinned, following him out the door after slipping on a pair of flip-flops. The women at the front desk had glared and rose her eyebrows at Jacob and I when she saw our fingers intertwined. It meant something different for all three of us.

For Jacob, it meant he wouldn't misplace me by any chance.  
For me, it meant a sense of warmth, protection, and serenity.

For the women at the front desk...it meant we were running away from the law so we could elope, a seventeen year old man and a not even one year old girl who looks like she's eight.

Jacob was a little distant lately. I told myself that he was tired from all the running around that we had to do, and that he was deprived from his normal twelve-hour werewolf hibernation he usually went into everyday. And sometimes he'd skip meals, making me eat. Human food wasn't all that great, although there was the occasional good taste, so I mostly hunted when Jacob deemed it safe.  
I fought the urge to mock him for being so paranoid, and I didn't have the right because I was paranoid too. I hated looking over my shoulder every five seconds, almost having a stroke when I see a black cloak or a man with long black hair.

I shuddered at the memory of Aro.  
The only memory I had of him and his little mafia was when he tried to kill me. Now, he's hunting me.

A part of me hopes that we're hiding for nothing and its completely safe and that my family is going to come for me eventually. And then there's the reasonable part that's constantly reminding me that the Volturi aren't nice people and have, without a doubt, killed just because they wanted to.

Shaking my head, I wondered why I had to understand everything so easily.  
I should have a normal life.

Jacob walked beside me, excitedly pointing out the different attractions, the same ones he saw as a kid. Even as he was cheerfully leading me through the park, I could see the pained look in his eye which reminded me, again, that he also lost something that day in the field.

Smiling, I let him pull me on a rollercoaster.

* * *

Funnel cake.

I really questioned my reasoning an hour ago when I begged Jacob for a funnel cake just because it looked nice on the picture.

And, okay, it's really good. I'm not gonna like to you; its delicious.

Yet, I should have known that, in my eight year old physical body, I would be dragged into a sugar rush.  
I had, foolishly, thought that since Jacob could handle eating so much junk food and still function properly that I could do the same.

Note to self, I am not a werewolf.  
And, therefore, sugar cannot be given to me in large quantities.

* * *

Luckily, Jacob said we had all day to be at the park, giving us extra time to eat, let our food digest, and ride the craziest rides we could find.

Jacob let me get on every ride I could; any ride that didn't restrict me because of my height. A few rollercoasters looked kind of scary, and I could tell Jacob wanted to get on, but even when I persisted that I would be fine waiting for him, he refused to leave me alone.

And, yes, I was greatly relieved because I doubted any supernatural creature's senses were that good to where they could track me in a place this big. And I doubt Jacob was going to phase in the middle of Disney Land and come sprinting through the place, especially with so many cameras and witnesses...

Later, after getting on the rides and eating food that couldn't even be classified on the food chain, I felt like I was going to explode.

"You're going to have to scrape me off the walls," I wailed to Jacob's backside, hanging over his shoulder as he strolled towards the entrance, earning us some curious and accusing stares.

It was night-time, the moon full and resting lazily in the sky. I wasn't really staring at the moon, too busy staring at Jacob's butt, wondering if it was a werewolf thing to be so freakishly tall and handsome. I felt like I was on another sugar rush, although I'd stopped eating candy and funnel cake about three hours ago.

I also wondered if my parents could see me from up in heaven; if they were smiling at the sight of Jacob and I.

Thinking of them sent a sharp pang to my chest, and I felt bile rise in my throat.

And you know what I did?

I puked.

All over Jacob.

* * *

_"Mom?" I whispered as my mother started to climb out of the bed._

_"Hm?"_

_She laid back down beside me._

_"Did Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper leave because we're going to die?"_

_I understood enough to know what was going on, and what our fate would be. Vampires called the Volturi would be coming for us; coming to kill us because I was a mistake. I made friends with the covens that had chosen to stand with us, yet I felt like it was a waste, for we'd all be dead the next day. _

_Zafrina had become very close to me. I was fond of her gift, the images she showed me, and of her life in the Amazon. It was like we had a special connection, because we could both show people images. She also helped my mother work on her mental shield, something that my father believed would be very useful in a fight against the witch twins, who I had yet to see. _

_Benjamin had a carefree nature about him that made him easy to like. He was honest, and had a pretty good sense of right and wrong. I wasn't overly fond of Amun, his creator, and Kebi, Amun's mate, was just as intimidating. Tia, Benjamin's mate, was as nice as he was, and I smiled at the way they showed affection; Tia would caress Benjamin's face randomly and look at him with so much love and intensity that I had to look away, afraid that I was intruding in their private moment. _

_I was killing them, I thought bitterly. All these innocent people are willing to die to protect me when they could just save themselves._

_Even the allies that I didn't talk to were special, as they at least had a little compassion to stay with us this long. _

_"No," Mom whispered back, running a hand through my bronze colored hair. " I think they left to keep us safer, and that's what all these other people are here for too. I'll never let anybody hurt you."_

_I saw the look her eyes.  
Perhaps she didn't realize it, but she lacked the amount of hope she claimed to have. I liked being in my mother's arms; it made me feel safe. Yet, as I snuggled into her warm embrace, I realized that this could be the last time I ever held her again. _

_My eyes burned with tears I refused to let fall.  
I knew she lied to me, to give me hope, something to look forward to. And I tried, desperately, to cling onto whatever hope I had left inside of me. Whatever mom was planning, I was sure I wouldn't find out until later, and I wasn't going to like answer._

_"Come here. Go to sleep."_

_She covered me with the blanket._

_I never did get to say good-bye to Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper, I realized sadly. _

_I wasn't very close to Jasper as I would have liked; he was never around when I was or he stayed in the corner in the room, far away from me as possible. I didn't think it was because he didn't like me. At least, I hoped not._

_Alice, however, was always there, along with Rosalie, dressing me up and spinning me around. They often ran a brush through my hair, chattering about nonsense that I didn't care about, yet it comforted me. It was a sense of security, as if I would be protected here, along with my family, and nothing would ever go wrong._

_The scene changed, too quick for me to realize that I was laying in snow._

_I quickly jerked upwards, only to come face to face with Aro, his crimson eyes staring back at me._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Its getting really hard to update since I have so much homework and stuff. I'm really sorry for the long waits and the short chapters. I have a Science Fair Project to do, a Math project, and a National History Day project. And its all due in like December and January. Slacking off isn't an option, and being in this magnet program that I'm in, the standards are held way higher. **

**I got my report card a while ago, and I got honor roll! Sorry, I'm just so proud of myself.**

**Anyways, I want to start some stories, but I think I should wait until I'm almost done with this one so I won't have other things to do at the same time.**

**Reviewers get a prize, if I can remember! **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View:**

Jacob sat on the edge of the pier, legs dangling. I sat next to him. We sat in comfortable silence.

I knew what he'd said earlier was right.  
It was just me and him against the world. There was no one else. No friends, no family, nothing. We were on our own. At first, I wasn't too sure how I felt about that, but then I quickly accepted it because, now, Jacob is the only family and friend I have left in this world.

Jacob said we could write to Charlie and Billy, but lie about the address.  
I stared down at my empty postcard, not knowing what to say. What could I say?

_Hey, Grandpa Charlie! So, Jacob and I are on the run from a crazy vampire coven called the Volturi. The Volturi killed everyone, including your daughter and your wife's two children. I can't tell you where I am, but I hope you're doing okay! Love, Nessie._

No, that wouldn't cause a good reaction.

"What are you going to write?" I asked Jacob instead, distracting myself from the pressure. "Just to Billy, right?"

Jacob shrugged, a far away look in his eye.  
"I'm scared. I mean, what if he's not...there, or if he sends out a search for me?"

I frowned, putting my hand gently over his. "Its okay. Just something short."

"Why did you ask?"  
"I want you to go first."

Jacob chuckled, taking the pen out of my hand and using his leg as a hard surface to write on. His hand writing was a little shaky. I watched him over his shoulder.

_Dad,_  
_I'm alive. For now. I don't know where I am, but I'm pretty such I'm still on the western coast. I miss you. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye properly. Bells sprung the idea on me in the battle field. I feel terrible about Seth and Leah. Tell Sue I'm sorry, and tell Charlie I'm sorry too. Its...different, you know? Because when I wake up every morning, I'm used to going in the kitchen to see you drinking your coffee and reading the paper, a big stack of pancakes waiting for me. Then I'd run patrol, help Seth with his homework, banter with Leah... _

_And now that's just gone. _

_And its hurts, you know? Its hurts to know that everything is gone, that life can never be the same again. And I'm so angry at myself, because I didn't fully appreciate my life back then. I didn't know how easy I could lose everything. And I hate not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow. I hate not arguing with Rosalie over Renesmee or having the occasional argument with Edward. _

_And its weird that I miss a bunch of ticks, because before any of this, we weren't even friends. Hell, we were barely acquaintance!  
Now, I find myself missing Esme and Carlisle, even Emmett and the scary looking one, Jasper, and Alice. They were like my home away from home. And now I've lost both homes._

_Could I find another one?  
I don't know how I'm supposed to comfort Renesmee, with her loss and everything. I'm barely coping with my own. And I've lost all hope. I've lost hope that Bella is still out there somewhere, the rest of her crazy family tagging along behind her.  
Its like I grew to love each of them in my own special way._

_Rose reminded me of my sisters. And maybe that's why I argued with her so much, just to get that feeling back. Seth was like my little brother, and I always tried to shield him from anything too dangerous because he was the only one out of all of us that could make it out of La Push and be somebody. I always had hopes for him. Esme reminded me of mom, I guess. She was amazing. _

_Sometimes I forget that Ness lost them too, and then the pain increases ten fold because then I realize that we both have nothing left for the Volturi to take._

_I wish...  
I wish I could go back to the days where I laughed for hours and only cried tears for joy._

_I don't know if you're alive, or if you've even gotten this. But, dad, if you're reading this, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry. _

_Your son,  
Jacob_

"Your turn," Jacob said, sniffing and blinking away the tears.

I sighed, staring at the paper.

_Cullen Family and Charlie,_  
_Sometimes I wonder how my mother could make such a decision to send us away. I mean, Jacob's still a kid himself. He's always had his family and friends, and they took care of each other. But what do we have now? Nothing, that's what. And I sometimes forget that Jacob is feeling pain, too. Its like everyday I wake up and realize that Jacob and I are just two kids on the road, no clue what we're going, barely making it. _

_And every night I have nightmares about Aro standing over me, bodies littered on the frosty floor.  
And every night Jacob holds me while I cry, smothering his own pain and suffering until to make room for mine._

_Charlie, I love you. I wish we got to spend more time together as a family. That fishing trip mom gave you...it was just to get you and Sue out-of-town for the war. I'm so, so sorry it had to be this way. I wish things could go back to normal. But I know that they never can._

_I don't know where I am, honestly. Just going where the wind takes us. I've been careful not to make any decisions or anything, just letting other people decide for me. I know this letter may be painful for you, but Jacob and I had to try one last time, truly let go, in order to move on to our next city.  
I hope you've gotten this letter._

_Let everyone know I love them and tell them that I'm sorry for causing such a mess._

_I've accepted their deaths, and its time to move on so I can live a better life. This is the last time you'll hear from me. _

_I love you, to whoever may be reading this._

_Renesmee Cullen_

"Are you sure that's all you want to write?" Jacob asked as he stuffed the postcards into an envelope to avoid prying eyes seeing the obvious indications to the supernatural world.

I nodded.  
"Its time to move on," I whispered, rising to feet.

Together, Jacob and I walked off the pier and back to the hotel for one more night.

* * *

_1 weeks later.._.

**Bella's Point of View:**

Alice rubbed her temples, groaning in pain.

"Don't strain yourself, Alice," Jasper scolded gently. "You'll hurt yourself more than you already are."

"I have to find them," She whispered. "This is all my fault."

"If anything, pixie," Leah grumbled under her breath from Seth's side. "It's all Bella's fault."

Edward growled, glaring at Leah. Leah glared right back, almost seeming to enjoy getting a rise out of him.

"Please attempt to control your thoughts, mutt," Edward snarl.

Leah grinned.  
"Please attempt to mind your damn business."

Seth rolled his eyes, jabbing Leah in the side with his elbow, effectively shutting her up. They shared a look siblings often shared with each other, something only they understood, and Leah half heartedly ruffled his air in attempted comfort. I knew what they were thinking.

Where's Jacob?

"She's right," I murmured. "I should have known it was a bad idea. The Volturi probably doubled back and found them-"

"Don't think like that, Bella," Esme appeared beside me. "They're alive. I know it."

"But Alice can't see-"

"Alice could never see them," Esme reminded me gently, rubbing circles on my back. "And Jacob, being a werewolf, had blocked whatever vision she had left all together."

We were silent.

Sitting in the Cullen house were all our allies and witnesses, including the wolf pack, although they didn't like being so close to this many vampires without getting to tear them apart. But, for now, we put aside our differences to work towards a common goal. Sam, now the leaders of what had previously been two separate packs, stepped forward.

"I do not mean to cause your mate headaches," He stated. "But if you cannot find Jacob, we will go out searching for him on foot."

"We just need more time-"

Sam cut me off.  
"You don't seem to understand, Bella." He sneered my name, eyes narrowing, arms shaking. "Jacob is our pack mate, our brother, that you so thoughtlessly sent out on his own to protect a child you spawned. It is your fault we are in this mess. I cannot rely on you to find him, since its obvious that all you bloodsuckers care about is the half-breed. Thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going."

Sam strode out the front door, pack following obediently behind him. Seth paused, scampering over to Edward, almost in fear.

"I know..." Seth whispered. "I know that we're your natural enemies and everything...but if you find anything...even if only a clue, you'll tell me, right?"

Seth's face was the most devastating thing I've ever seen. His eyes were rimmed with red, tears still stewing. His cheeks were stained with dried water, his bottom lip trembling. It was then that I realized how important Jacob was to Seth; Jacob was his role model, his hero, his family. And I took that away from him, making him live in fear of never seeing him again.

"Of course we will Seth," Edward smiled at the young wolf, speaking for me when I remained silent. "We'll contact you through Charlie, alright?"  
Seth nodded and ran off to follow his sister.

Edward turned to me, sighing softly.  
"We have to look harder. Sam and his pack are now most likely focused solely on Jacob."

* * *

Later that day, Charlie came over.

And, if it were possible, I would've died from a heart attack. I hadn't been expecting him, and with our house now filled with vampires...

"Everyone upstairs in the attics!" Alice snapped.

Vampires were blurring everywhere, cleaning up their stuff and tugging it upstairs, hiding in closets when the attic was full. The werewolf smell still hadn't left, and it wouldn't look right if we opened the windows in the middle of the winter.

Charlie didn't have time to knock before Carlisle opened the door.

"Charlie?" Carlisle said in surprise. "We weren't expecting you today."

"I...I got something." Charlie looked like he'd been crying. Behind him, we saw a grave looking Billy being pushed by Embry, followed by Sue.

Edward tensed.  
"Got what?"

Charlie held up a letter.

* * *

Cullen Family and Charlie...

"When did you get this?" Edward demanded, slamming the paper so hard on the table it shattered under the impact, rising to his feet at blinding speed. "Who gave you this?!"

He was yelling now, causing Charlie to sink back into his chair in fear.  
"I got it in the mail. Billy's letter came in the same envelope..."

"Edward," I whispered, "You're scaring him."

Edward and I have been the only ones left in the living room, the rest of the family deciding to give us privacy. Well, as much privacy one can get in a house full of vampires. Billy was silent for a long time, tracing Jacob's handwriting on the front of the letter. He looked like he was trying to smother his feelings. Embry didn't look much better, slightly pale and looking hopeless for the return of his best friend.

Sue hadn't told Seth or Leah yet; she was afraid to get their hopes up.

Edward took a deep breath, running his hands through his bronze hair. "I'm sorry Charlie. I...I didn't mean to-"

"Who's Aro?"

I tensed, picking up the letter and reading it again. "Its nobody im-"

"Don't lie to me, Bells."

"Need to know, remember?"

"I think I have the right to know why she thinks you're dead!"

"Charlie-" Billy rasped, speaking for the first time since he'd gotten here.

"No, Billy! I'm tired of the lies! I want to know what's going on! Why would you be dead?"

"Charlie," Edward murmured. "There's something we have to tell you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, or anyone. I wish I did. Especially Jacob. **

**So, I've been getting reviews! Yay! **

**And I'm totally sorry about repeating chapters that one time. It...it was not what I thought. But luckily, a reviewer pointed it out to me. Thanks so much NanTheNoctournal! You're awesome!**

**So, I've been able to get on the computer a lot lately since I have a lot of projects due in like December and , sadly, I'll have to start my science fair project soon, and I won't be on as much I would usually. **

**Read and Review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**At the BWI Airport In Maryland...**

**Renesmee's Point of View:**

"We need to go shopping," Jacob announced as we waited for our flight to be called.

Sitting in the BWI airport, Jacob and I resting on the hard plastic chairs that were lined up by the terminals, I looked down at my clothes. They were getting small. Well, actually, I was getting big. No longer looking eight, I had the physical body of a twelve-year-old. Jacob had become even more protective than before. saying that I was getting more stares from creepy guys and he didn't want to go wolf in the middle of main street or something like that.

"Jacob," I said gently. "You're a guy."

"And?"

"Guys don't like shopping."

"I only shop when I have money to spend on myself. And now that we have cash..."

"We won't for long if we keep jumping around from place to place," I argued, although I secretly loved the sight seeing and learning I did everyday when we moved. "Besides, we can settle down soon, like you said."

Jacob sighed and grabbed my hand, wrapping a warm around around me. "I know, Ness. And we will. But right now, we just need to focus on getting out of America, and then away from Italy."

"Italy?"

"That's the Volturi headquarters."

"Right. How hard could that be?"

"Well," Jacob sighed again, heavier, and I then noticed the bags under his eyes. "That means no more Europe. Maybe they caught our scent there and are searching. Russia would be fine, but we'd have to stay up North where its colder to keep a low profile."

"What about the middle east?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your days in the heat, sleeping in dirt?"

"..."

"I didn't think so."

"Well, where else can we go?"

Jacob shrugged.  
"I'm a little hesitant to make decisions," he admitted. "After all, Alice probably found a way to see around-"

Alice.  
I suddenly realized something that I should have known from the start.  
Alice.  
Before we even began to gather witnesses, Alice and Jasper left us. They left us. Which means they're still out there! Surely my dad took out Demetri before he could begin to track us, giving us the upper hand in escaping. But Jacob was right! By now, Alice was probably taking the paths that disappeared from her sight!

I began to hyperventilate. It was almost too good to be true, to think that Alice and Jasper were still out there, maybe even searching for us. They were still out there. I had them left, if they were. I had two people left in this world besides Jacob. They were alive.

"Ness?" Jacob shook my shoulder gently. "Are you...oh, I'm sorry, Ness. I didn't realize how bringing...her up would affect you-"

"Alice left us," I whispered.

"What?"

"Alice left us."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Before the fight, before we even went to go get witnesses and allies, Alice and Jasper left us."

I watched it slowly sink in, Jacob's eyes widening.  
He leaned back in his seat, slightly out of breath.

"Do...do you think she's looking for us?" Jacob breathed. "Can she see us?"

"She can't see either of us," I said shakily. "But she can see which airlines and paths disappear. She can find us."

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

_About a week earlier, after telling Charlie the secret..._

"Charlie took it rather well," Emmett snickered from his spot in front of the TV, fingers blurring over the buttons of an Xbox controller. "He didn't pass out or anything."

"He was angry at Billy," Jasper commented. "And at himself. He's been told the legends before but never believed it. And he regrets letting Edward and Bella get back together again so quickly after the incident in Italy."

"He has every reason to be," Emmett snorted, not even turning around. "Bella, a girl who is beyond clumsy and self destructive, just disappears randomly with a not saying something about idiot Edward. I'd be a little pissed too, if she was my daughter."

"Thankfully she isn't," Jasper rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible influence."

"How am I a terrible influence?"

"I was a good little soldier before you. And now I'm corrupted beyond repair. Oh, woe is me..."

"Will you two shut up already?" Alice snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Both men grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry Ali," They said in unison. "We'll be quiet now."

I migrated towards Alice, watching her rub her temples, leaning into Carlisle's side. She'd been attached to at least one or two of our family members ever since she got back. Although its not like we'd given her much of a choice. I almost felt guilty that we were taking her away from Jasper, but then I remembered the pain I felt when she'd gone, and the guilt was gone.

The wolves hadn't been back in a while, and we assumed that they'd been off searching for Jacob. I wished they came back to ask us for information. I cared about Jacob too. Seth, however, came by a few times with Leah, although they stayed in the woods, letting Edward read their thoughts before they ran back to the reservation to cover up their disappearance, since Sam didn't want them near us.

Seth's thoughts were easily more devastating than his puppy dog eyes. Leah's confirmed it subconsiously by fawning over him, glaring at Edward as if it were his fault that Seth had barely been getting any sleep because he was too busy worrying about Jacob.

The Denali, Amazon, Romanian, and the Nomads had all disbanded, but called in regularly to check in. They'd been searching in their own little parts of the world. Garrett, now with Kate, had given up his nomadic status, although he did run along the states to see if Jacob and Ness had been there. So far, nothing. The Denali clan had searched Alaska and were now making their way through Canada. Charlotte and Peter searched down south while the Amazons searched Brazil and the Central American states. The Romanians, surprisingly, had checked their own country, and had gotten as close to Italy to search as they could without raising suspicions. It had helped that I'd been with them for that small amount of days we spent searching.

I was going crazy. It was weird not going to sleep and getting a break from it all. I always wondered how it would feel to just collapse into my bed, snuggle up in the covers, turn off the lights, and drift away, forgetting all my problems for just a few hours. I never realized how much I'd miss sleep, the ability to forget and imagine all the good and bad in your subconscious.

Alice gasped.

My head whipped around so fast, I thought it was going to pop off. I gripped her arm tightly, bringing her face close to mine.

"What!" I hissed. "What did you see!"

"Its blurry."

I exploded.  
"Then why did you-"

"No, Bella, you don't get it!" She whispered. "Its blurry. I can see everything except for the blurs!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Alice. You can take a break-"

"Bella!"

"Alice?" Carlisle rubbed her shoulder. "Can you please explain?"

Alice smiled, the first smile I'd seen in a very long time.  
"You know how I can't see werewolves or hybrids, right?"

"Yes," Emmett said, coming over after he ran out to go get Edward, Esme, and Rosalie. "We know because you've complained about it several times."

"They made a decision, the first one they've made in a while, by the looks of it."

"You can see them now?" I shrieked excitedly, sure my heart would be pounding if it still could.

"You found Renesmee?" Rosalie cut in.

Alice rubbed her head again, still feeling the effects of a vampire version of a headache.

"I can see the paths they take because they become blurry. As long as they keep making decisions, and as long as I can still see the blurred lines, we can get closer to finding them."

It was almost too good to be true.

"Well," Edward demanded. "Where do we look first?"

"New York City."

"Wait!" Esme yelled over us.

We turned to look back, and she smiled. "We have to tell the pack."

* * *

**Still Bella's Point of View:**

Walking out of the airport, I'm sure we were a sight to see. Alice told us it was cold up here, so of course we had to blend in. And, of course, Alice felt the need to dress us in designer. Yes, because everyone everywhere wears fancy clothes and we'll fit right in!

"Cheer up, Bell!" Alice chirped, seemingly at ease now that she, as she put it, could be of use instead of just taking up space on the couch. "The hotel isn't far from here! Just a few more minutes!"

Alice, Edward and I came to New York while Carlisle and Esme stayed home to avoid suspicion of their second Houdini act. Rosalie and Edward would be checking Florida. Jasper and Emmett were doing a bit of hacking, checking all cameras at bus stations, airports, you name it. Any where public the two could be seen. Seth was with Rosalie and Edward, being the only member of the pack who was fine with being on a flight with us.

In Florida, Alice told them to check by Disneyland, since they stopped making decisions around there. Also, Emmett and Rosalie would meet us in New York, then we'd go together to check out the mall.

"How do we know they were here?" I asked Alice as she dragged me into a fancy hotel. "They could have just walked by-"

"Excuse me!" Alice sang to the lobby person, whatever they were called, at the front desk. "We're looking for someone!"

The man sniffed, looked Alice over, and then, probably by her fashionable clothes, decided that she was worth his time. He sighed, leaning against the counter.

"I cannot indulge personal information to strangers, miss. Terribly sorry. However, we do have vacant rooms, but only temporarily, before the calls start coming in for spring break-"

"Its my daughter," I interrupted him, yanking a picture out of my wallet, along with another. "And my best friend. We sent them away because there was a really dangerous situation at home-"

"I've seen this little girl," A lady, who had a manager tag pinned to her shirt, peering over the man's shoulder. "She was a little taller though, of course. She was with the man, your best friend, you say? Tall man."

"You've seen them?"

"Beatrice," The man hissed. "You know we aren't allowed to-"

"Oh, its her daughter! Can't you see the resemblance in the pictures? They're basically twins!"

Alice bounced on her toes.  
"Did they say where they were going?" She asked hopefully.

The manager, Beatrice, shook her head sadly. "They both seemed a little down. Ordered room service a few times, paid the bill, left a fine tip, and left. I heard them say something about taking a bus down south. I guess it was long distance."

I would have cried if I could.

"Thank you so much," I cried, hugging Beatrice, surprising her. "You don't know how much this means to me."

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View: **

**Meanwhile, Jasper and Emmett are hacking...**

"Did you find anything?" Jasper said into the phone, fingers flying across the keyboards. "We've got nothing on the airports. Yet."

"_A hotel manager in New York City said she saw both of them,"_ I heard Alice almost squeal into the phone. _"Check the bus stations, and all the routes that go down south."_

"Searching," I mumbled, easily hacking into files and camera views.

"How did Bella take it?" Jasper whispered.

_"She pretty happy about it,"_ Alice replied._ "Have you heard from Seth or Edward yet? Did Rosalie call?"_

"No," Jasper answered, running a hand through his blond hair. "Nothing. Call us if you find anything else."

The line went dead, and Jasper returned his full attention to his laptop.

I pretty much tuned him out, wondering how this was going to play out.

Even though werewolves are my natural enemies, I kinda did miss having Jacob and Seth around. Plus, they made Nessie happy, so that was another reason to be nice to them. Jake wasn't so bad, and Seth was just a little bundle of joy, making Jasper go on a happy high.

Sweeping my eyes across the multiple screens, I almost missed the flash of bronze colored hair flash briefly on a camera at the bus station.

"Jasper!" I almost yelled. "Look!"

I played the video back, catching a clearer view of Renesmee.

_Renesmee had a book bag on her back, different than the one she had on the day of the battle. Her hand was intertwined with Jacob's, who was busy holding another bag and buying tickets._

_"Two tickets, please."_

_"Which bus route kid?" The employee grunted, taking the money in his grimy hands. _

_"What's the farthest you go?"  
"Florida. Close to the amusement parts."_

_"Florida, then."_

_Renesmee and Jacob walked off to sit on a bench to wait for the buses to arrive._

_"Jake?" Nessie yawned._

_"Yes, Ness?"_

_"I'm thirsty."_

_Jacob sighed, rubbing her arm.  
"I know, Ness. Just a little bit farther, okay? And then I'll get you a deer or something."_

_Ness nodded, head resting on Jacob's chest._

"Emmett?" Jasper murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Call Alice back."

"Will do."

* * *

**Seth's Point of View:**

**In Florida...**

"I'll be find, Edward, really," I insisted, resisting against Edward's constant asking if I wanted to stop for food. "I can make it."

"We don't want to carry your dead body home and explain to your pack of mutts why you died," Rosalie grumbled. "Just get some food and hurry up. We can't stop searching just because you're hungry."

I rolled my eyes.  
_Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine!_

Edward smirked, leading me to the closest McDonald's. "What do you want?"

"One of everything," I groaned, sinking into a chair and resting my sore feet.

Rosalie sat across from me, nose wrinkled, probably because of my wolf stink.

"You tired yet?" She asked. "Because we don't have time to stop."

"I'm sure I won't die on you, if that's what you're asking," I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

It's been a while since I had any proper sleep; every time I closed my eyes, I imagined Jacob and Renesmee being torn apart by the Volturi, or dying in some other terrible, gruesome way that made me wake up screaming in horror. Leah had been nicer to me then I thought possible, taking over my patrols and cooking me my favorite foods. Mom had brought Charlie over, and they stayed around to keep my company.

I knew Leah missed Jacob too.  
And it wasn't just because she liked being away from Sam.  
She and Jacob had a connection, I guess you could say. They had the same pain, lost the same thing, and I often heard them exchange friendly banter when they thought I wasn't phased in or asleep. It was nice, hearing Leah laugh and not be bitter anymore. She was happier then, but now, back with Sam and with Jacob gone, she wasn't exactly good company.

"Do you miss him?"

I looked up at her. Rosalie's tone was softer now, as was her face. I assessed her, before deciding that getting it off my chest wouldn't kill me.

I shrugged, propping my head up on my hand.  
"He was like my brother, you know?" I told her. "I mean, he was there. Even before my dad died. And he wasn't like the other older kids, either. He didn't care that I was younger and just Leah's little brother. He was my friend. He was family. And after dad died, I thought everything was going to fall apart. And then Leah and I phased. Jacob's been there. And I wish I could be there for him right now, because I'm sure he's going through something.

"And being in his pack...it was different, but in a good way. He wasn't bossy, he wasn't strict. Of course, he had those days where it was all business, but nothing too serious or brutal for us. He looked out for everyone, even Leah, who had made it her life goal to annoy him to death. And he didn't order us back to Sam, he doesn't even _use_ the Alpha command...

"I remember when he imprinted on Renesmee. He wasn't happy. There's nothing wrong with Renesmee, of course not, the kid's great. But it wasn't...okay, you know what I mean? He was disgusted that his...inner wolf could just decide that he would imprint on his former crush's child. But he did see Nessie like a little sister. I did to. And our little routine everyday was the most normal thing in the world! I almost forgot that I was a werewolf and that I was hanging out with vampires. We were all human, for those few hours. And now all of that is gone. Just...its all gone."

I was crying now, hands twisted in my hair.  
"Hey," Edward said, setting down the food and sitting beside me. "Its going to be alright. We're going to find them."

"And," Rosalie whispered, nicer. "We'll go right back to our morning routine of ten o'clock insults and fighting over who gets to play with Nessie."

"Thanks gu-"

Edward's phone rang, and it was ripped from his pocket, by Rosalie, who flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"We've found two of their previous locations,"_ Emmett's deep voice rumbled over the line. _"Alice and Bella found a hotel in New York City, the manager had seen them. We just found a video of them at the bus station not too long ago. We had to hack some stuff and add sound, but we got them. They definitely were headed for Florida, to the bus station closest to the amusement parks. Where are you guys?"_

"We just stopped to get Seth some food. We're leaving now."

Even though I had only eat one burger, Rosalie's tone made it clear that it was not up for discussion.

Trailing after the two vampires, I wondered if we'd find them soon.


End file.
